warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rising Storm/Cliffnotes
These notes are brief, noting major events and minor events in Rising Storm that will be of consequence later. These are intended to be used as a reference for those looking for specific events for re-reading and the book discussions. Prologue *In the ShadowClan camp Nightstar is dying of sickness *Runningnose recives an omen from StarClan in the form of an owl flying over the camp **He tells the Clan that they will have a great future but keeps a secret that they 'would pay the highest possible price for their great new dawn' Chapter 1 *Fireheart is hunting and meets Cloudpaw; they argue over a pigeon *He sets the patrols, but is flustered with his new responsibilities as deputy *He overhears Speckletail and the other elders worrying over the broken Clan ritual of Fireheart's deputy naming ceremony Chapter 2 *Goldenflower talks with Fireheart about Bramblekit and Tawnykit *Bluestar asks Fireheart to choose mentors for Brindleface's kits **Cinderpelt and Yellowfang help him decide Chapter 3 *Brindleface's kits are apprenticed **Fernkit is mentored by Darkstripe and Ashkit is mentored by Dustpelt *Fireheart worries about Cloudpaw's disobedience Chapter 4 *Fireheart dreams of Spottedleaf and wakes up concerned as to what the dream could mean *Bluestar asks him to escort her to the Moonstone Chapter 5 *Bluestar and Fireheart travel to the Moonstone leaving Whitestorm in charge of camp *On WindClan territory they meet a WindClan patrol: Mudclaw, Tornear and an apprentice **The patrol is hostile due to ThunderClan's sheltering of Brokentail, and refuse to let them pass Chapter 6 *Fireheart convinces Bluestar to return home for their own safety *Fireheart scold Cloudpaw for going hunting without Runningwind, wondering if he'll ever learn **He tells Cloudpaw he will miss the next Gathering as punishment Chapter 7 *The Gathering *Bluestar announces Brokentail's death and that Fireheart is the new deputy Chapter 8 *Whitestorm, Sandstorm and Dustpelt capture two ShadowClan warriors *Littlecloud and Whitethroat ask for food and healing herbs **Cinderpelt wants to help but Yellowfang won't let her *Bluestar listens to Yellowfang and orders the ShadowClan cats to be sent away *Fireheart and Sandstorm escort them to the border **They follow them to a twoleg tunnel reaching under the Thunderpath Chapter 9 *They return to camp and report the tunnel to Bluestar *Fireheart takes Cloudpaw battle training *He sends Cloudpaw hunting alone **He follows his apprentice to Twoleg Place where he finds Cloudpaw taking Twoleg food Chapter 10 *Fireheart meets Princess on his way home *Back at camp, Fireheart confides in Sandstorm about Cloudpaw **Following her advice, Fireheart challenges Cloudpaw about his actions *Willowpelt has her kits *Fireheart goes towards RiverClan and picks up the scents of Whitethroat and Littlecloud still on ThunderClan territory Chapter 11 *Cinderpelt confronts Fireheart and he learns that she's secretly been treating the sick ShadowClan cats *He agrees to let them stay until they are well enough to travel *Sandstorm and Fireheart go in search of Cloudpaw at Twoleg Place **They arrive in time to see him being taken away by Twolegs, seemingly against his will Chapter 12 *Fireheart argues with Sandstorm *He goes to tell Bluestar about Cloudpaw **He sees her peaceful and decides not to disturb her with the bad news *He makes up with Sandstorm much to the amusement of Runningwind *Ashpaw asks about Cloudpaw Chapter 13 *Fiheart tells Ashpaw that Cloudpaw has left the Clan *Bluestar summons Fireheart to her den where he tells her and Whitestorm the whole story *Spottedleaf warns him to 'Beware an enemy who seems to sleep' *Fireheart makes Cinderpelt send the ShadowClan cats away for fear the 'enemy' is the sickness *Cinderpelt tells him to let go of the past because Sandstorm likes him Chapter 14 *There is a drought problem in ThunderClan *Fireheart visits Graystripe at the RiverClan border Chapter 15 *Fireheart returns to camp and tells Cinderpelt that the ShadowClan cats have now gone *Runningwind is killed by rogues when he was on patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw *Fireheart takes Mousefur and Whitestorm back to find him **They see Whitethroat by Runningwind's body **Fireheart chases Whitethroat onto the Thunderpath thinking he killed Runningwind ***Whitethroat didn't kill the ThunderClan warrior but turns Fireheart's attention to the cat responsible: Tigerclaw Chapter 16 *Fireheart fights Tigerclaw **Tigerclaw promises to kill him and all ThunderClan's warriors *Whitestorm, Mousefur and Fireheart are badly outnumbered as they fight Tigerclaw's rogues **Graystripe persuades Stonefur and the rest of his patrol to help Chapter 17 *Fireheart drags Whitethroat's body to the ShadowClan side of the border *ThunderClan sit vigil for Runningwind **Fireheart worries about Bluestar **He goes to the medicine cats for advice Chapter 18 *Fireheart goes hunting with Sandstorm and Brightpaw *They come across an intruder and ambush him but Fireheart recognizes the cat Chapter 19 *The intruder turns out to be Ravenpaw *He tells Fireheart he's seen a cat with ThunderClan scent living with Twolegs nearby **Fireheart recognises the description as Cloudpaw *Fireheart sends Brightpaw home and he and Sandstorm go with Ravenpaw **They tell Ravenpaw about Tigerclaw Chapter 20 *Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw are chased by a dog **All three escape, but Ravenpaw disappears for a moment; Sandstorm expresses mistrust of Ravenpaw before he returns *They find the Twoleg nest Ravenpaw took Cloudpaw to **Fireheart sees that Cloudpaw is locked inside with a dog and unhappy with Twolegs *The Twoleg sees him in the window and comes out, trapping the three cats Chapter 21 *Cloudpaw appears and distracts the Twoleg; he, Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Ravenpaw escape **Cloudpaw says he wants to go back to ThunderClan again, and Fireheart makes him promise to stay; they thank Ravenpaw and head back to ThunderClan *While in WindClan territory, they run into Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Webpaw **They fight, and chase the three WindClan cats away *Once Cloudpaw returns, Darkstripe, Whitestorm, and Fireheart argue over whether he should be allowed to stay; Whitestorm decides it's up to Bluestar Chapter 22 *Fireheart speaks to Bluestar, who seems confused, about Cloudpaw **She agrees to let him stay in the Clan, also saying that Ravenpaw is always welcome on ThunderClan territory *Fireheart tells Cloudpaw he's allowed to stay *Fireheart goes to sleep and dreams of a silent forest, frightened Twolegs, and Spottedleaf **He awakens and smells fire Chapter 23 *Fireheart leads ThunderClan to the ravine **Halftail, Patchpelt, and Bramblekit are missing; Fireheart and Yellowfang go to rescue them **Yellowfang struggles with Halftail while Fireheart drags Patchpelt to safety *Fireheart sees Bramblekit in a tree and rescues him *A tree branch falls and blocks the way into camp, trapping Yellowfang Chapter 24 Coming soon Chapter 25 Coming soon Chapter 26 Coming soon Chapter 27 Coming soon Chapter 28 Coming soon Chapter 29 Coming soon Chapter 30 *The Gathering **ShadowClan are late **Fireheart tells Runningnose of Yellowfang's death **Fireheart finds out the leader of ShadowClan is Tigerclaw. Category:Original Series Category:Rising Storm Category:Cliffnotes